User talk:Starfox u
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:1hs444 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 1hs444 (talk) 15:15, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ...Thanks for visiting the Star Fox Fan Fiction wiki, since no one except a friend of mine has in almost a year. :) Re: Transformers : 16:26, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Some genius added Transformers into this wiki for no reason at all. By the way, please proof read articles before putting them in for deletion, as we only have "oh so many" good articles. Re: Editing : Thanks! 19:25, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I've been away from keyboard for nearly two weeks due to complications with current personal events. I'll be right on it, but after a bit. Re: Deletion : Thanks. 04:01, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I can, but I will tomorrow... it's way too late for me to do that stuff now. PS: I'm an Administrator on some serious wiki's, I know about simple tasks like deleting pages. : Thanks, 07:06, July 9, 2014 (UTC) User rights Since no one has objected your promotion over the last... well over a week or so, I've given you the rights of administration! Happy editing/deleting! Re: WarioWiki : 18:27, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. I'll be on the WarioWiki more, it's just that my spare time has been on hiatus lately. : Best of luck, I think I can come up with a few. Feel free to try and spruce up any social and special things we have though, because I think less then 10 people have visited the wiki. : 03:04, July 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Background It looks good, but little thumbnails might not be the best. Perhaps some concept or fan art like this. 20:56, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Invitation to THDF What is THDF, you may ask. It was probably a red flag for you in case you skimmed over it's page here at the Star Fox Fan Fiction wiki. If you missed it, you might want to read this article before continuing. http://starfoxfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Heretic_Dinofox Anyways, this "Team Heretic Dinofox" is a major Roleplaying event that was created on the Halo Wiki (Halo Nation) by myself. It gained a following, that has planted the seeds for a Machinima and Novel. We have some fans, but the idea of THDF is that you write what happens. You decide the fate of this universe (a mock of Star Wars, Star Fox, Halo, and especially internet lingo including some pretty bizarre things like wikia text formatting). Just some ideas on our machinima A permanent machinima just may happen, but it all counts on how popular our first Youtube mini-series is. It'll be a Halo machinima, since Halo machinimas are the easiest to make. If you don't have an Xbox 360, one of us could provide a voice for you. Completely free to join, all you need to do is make a character and join the Roleplay forums. If you join, you could be featured in our future novel and machinima! Any questions that you have about these things can be answered here: http://thdf.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:1hs444/Recent_developments_in_THDF More questions? Just ask me at my talk page here, or at the THDF wiki. Feel free to contact other THDF wiki administrators too! : Choice is yours, if you wish to join. 02:46, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Absense I've been gone for almost all of the summer, and I just realized that I forgot to inform you. I'm back now, and I apologize for my inactivity. Thanks for understanding. 01:57, October 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi I don't know what link you were attempting to post, because it didn't work correctly. :/ In any case, I am still maintaining this wiki, and so on and so forth. [[User:1hs444|'1hs444' ]]' '[[User talk:1hs444|'¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ' ]] 16:19, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Alright. I can participate in working at the Microsoft Wiki. [[User:1hs444|'1hs444' ]]' '[[User talk:1hs444|'¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ' ]] 22:35, May 29, 2015 (UTC)